1. Field of the Invention
Antenna units--for television or radio reception--as heretofore available for use on recreational vehicles, or in comparable adaptations have heretofore, in certain types, comprised a tubular mast, opposed antenna arms, and a block engaged on the upper end of the mast, with the antenna arms bolted to such block; the antenna lead usually extending upwardly in the mast, with the lead wires connected to bolts in the block. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide an improved mounting block for the purpose described.
2. The Prior Art
While the prior art includes antenna-mounting devices in sundry embodiments, applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing the particular structure of the herein-claimed antenna mounting block.